This invention relates to various headgear with a baseball styled cap, a beret, summer hat and visor.
Baseball cap styled hats are very popular as casual and sports headwear, comprising of a few panels that collectively make up the crown to which a brim is attached at the front base. This style of hat usually has an adjustable strap at the back section of the crown.
A beret is a hat without a brim comprising of a crown which sits on a band that fits around the head, the summer styled hat comprises of a cylindrical crown with a fully circular piece attached to its base. The visor on the other hand usually comprises of a headband attached to forehead front section of the crown with a brim on its base.